


Greedy For Love

by oneforyourfire



Series: *Miracles in December* [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: Minseok has ruined him—for anybody else, and Baekhyun can’thelpbut want him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naega_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/gifts).



> hey i love you and i tried my best because i love you

Minseok is still asleep when Baekhyun gingerly extricates himself from their queen mattress, rises on bare, shivery limbs to pee, wash his hands, his face, but he’s awake, upright by the time Baekhyun stumbles back. 

Nude and soft and beautiful in the pale early, early morning light, entangled in their navyblue sheets, Minseok smiles lazily up at him, beckons him further forward with a deliberate tilt of his head. The pale column of his throat is still littered with fading bruises from Baekhyun’s greedy lips, greedier teeth—always so mouthy, aren’t you, Minseok likes to tease—and it’s beautiful and gratifying and so fucking hot, even this early in the morning. 

And sleepy as he is, Baekhyun heats with the observation, with the vaguest flicker of lazy, lazy arousal. 

“Come here, Baekhyunnie,” Minseok croons, and Baekhyun is helpless to disobey, clumsy and inelegant in his eagerness, scrambling across the room.

Minseok is soft and sleepy and rumpled and warm with it, too, but there's still that dizzying hardness to him, something of dominance in the set of his jaw or the glint of his sharp eyes. And there’s something of submission in Baekhyun’s clumsy fingers and shivering limbs, and Baekhyun shudders as he climbs back beneath their striped comforter, seeks out Minseok’s soft, sleepy, rumpled, warm, hard, hard body, fingers, lips searching and hungry. 

Minseok’s always best in the morning, Baekhyun thinks, his body so warm and responsive, his mouth so warm and wet, his movements slow and uninhibited, his moans louder, raspier. 

Their kiss grows heated after three beats, Baekhyun moaning, groping carelessly for more, and Minseok indulging, moaning, groping in turn, too, smirking as he drops kisses along the bared column of Baekhyun’s trembling throat.

Baekhyun is dressed still in an oversized college shirt, a loose pair of boxers, and the material is thin enough for Baekhyun to whimper in startled desire at the first deliberate, teasing drag of Minseok’s hard, hard, tight, tight body against his. 

Baekhyun pulls away to gasp brokenly against the sharp cut of Minseok’s jawline, a soft hitching “hyung.” 

And Minseok’s lips achingly ruddy, achingly plush lips twist into a dark, secret smile. “Baekhyunnie,” he whispers back, grinding forward again, deliberate and lingering. 

“Please, hyung.” 

Then Minseok is twisting, using his disconcertingly strong arms to pin Baekhyun down hard. He smiles again—even darker—when Baekhyun whimpers, climbs over him when Baekhyun shudders, drops a succulent but fleeting kiss to his throat as Baekhyun’s fingers climb shakily up Minseok’s sides. 

Sparing him another kiss, wetter, hotter, with just the barest drag of sharp teeth, Minseok turns. 

His bare thighs bracket Baekhyun’s shoulders, cock bobs entincingly right above Baekhyun’s mouth, and _oh_ like this—it's been too long since they've done it like this.

Tense, tense, tense, waiting until he’s been given permission, Baekhyun startles slightly when Minseok loops his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, maneuvers him by force. Minseok’s fingernails sting as they bite into the flesh of his ass, the touch just slightly rough, shaky with sleepy desire, too. 

Coaxed into motion, Baekhyun lurches forward shameful and heated and helpless, dropping greedy, sloppy kisses along Minseok’s stomach, hips, thighs, and Minseok smiles indulgently against his thigh even as he scolds him. "Messy," he breathes. “Eager.” And Baekhyun is shuddering at the humiliated arousal thrumming painfully through his body. 

“Please,” he says.

Pinned as he is, he trembles, and Minseok pulls back just the slightest, lets Baekhyun buck needily against him, lets his warm, painfully soft cheek drag along the length of Baekhyun’s hardening cock. He presses an amused, sharp smirk distressingly close to his erection, drops the lightest kiss when Baekhyun quivers and gasps.

“Come on,” Minseok says, and Baekhyun arches again, mouth clumsy, searching, needy.

He curls his tongue around the length of Minseok’s cock, groaning heavily as he swallows him down. And _God_ , he loves it, Minseok loves it too, cock pulsing tellingly against Baekhyun’s tongue when he hums in wrecked want. Baekhyun loves the tastes of salty bitterness on his tongue, loves the demanding weight and heat and girth, loves loves loves being responsible for Minseok’s every helpless little tell. 

Baekhyun loses himself in the heated need and pleasure of it as Minseok’s fingers press him down just this side of painful, as Minseok’s mouth slides right where Baekhyun needs it most. 

He loves loves loves this—wouldn’t ever want to be anywhere else, doing anything else with anyone else. 

But he squirms nonetheless, fingers skating restlessly over the rumpled sheets, restless and helpless and mindless with pleasure. 

Gasping in surprised arousal, Baekhyun pulls away to bite at his own shoulder, whining pathetically loud when Minseok scrapes his teeth on his cock. The zip of bright, white hot pain laces with his dizzy, desperate desire, and his blood feels thick, entire body tight with need. “Hyung,” he whimpers, biting down harder, practically fucking drooling when Minseok repeats the stinging touch, and _fuck_ , Minseok has ruined him—for anybody else, and Baekhyun can’t _help_ but want him. 

“Hyunnie,” Minseok cajoles and oh, fuck fuck fuck. “For hyung,” he continues, dragging his lips along the flared crown of Baekhyun’s cock, just enough pressure to have Baekhyun’s body locking with taut, taut desire. Minseok’s fingers are soft and soothing and entreating on Baekhyun’s thighs, his soft, perfect lips dragging in an achingly wet, wet appeal, catching there in a dizzying caress.“Be good for hyung. Come on.”

And oh, Baekhyun would fucking _kill_ for the lazy indulgence in his voice, for his approval, for his love. Baekhyun feels like he's fucking _dying_

“Come on, Hyunnie,” Minseok drawls, and Baekhyun shudders helplessly, smarting at the sting of his own teeth on his skin. “Come on and blow hyung like the good boy you are. Be a good boy for hyung.”

Baekhyun shivers, mouth clumsy with greed, sloppy with need as it stumbles once more towards Minsek’s heavy, hard, hot hot hot cock. It pulses heavily against his skin, hot and musky as it skims the corner of his mouth, and Baekhyun moans breathily, dragging deliberately over the pearlescent precome beading along the head. He moans again at the taste, the restless way that Minseok’s fingernails scrape down his thighs at the wet caress.  
God he loves it. _Fuck_ , it just might be his favorite thing. 

Minseok’s thighs tense near his shoulders as Baekhyun arches to take more; he needs _more_ —more of the heat and the stretch and the texture and the taste and the heady realization that Minseok _loves_ this, too. 

“Fuck it,” Baekhyun gasps, and Minseok moans softly around him, smoothes a deliciously shakily hand down Baekhyun’s shaking thighs. “Fuck—it, my...my mouth.” And Minseok suckles more wetly, more cruelly. It _hurts_. 

Minseok’s hips swivel back—away, away away—his cock teasing clumsily along Baekhyun’s parted lips. 

Baekhyun chases the fleeting wet heat of it, whimpering helplessly, then choking, then whining when Minseok _drops_ —pushes into his mouth. And Baekhyun’s entire body trembles with arousal as Minseok fucks his mouth—as requested—slow and deep and dragging, so Baekhyun chokes on every pulsing centimeter, loses himself in the warmth and the weight and the taste and the cadence of Minseok’s soft, throaty moans. 

Twisting, Minseok swallows him down, too, heavy, hot, perfect from the start, and Baekhyun is utterly lost in it. 

It’s a seesaw of shuddery sensations, heated touches and heady reciprocations, and Baekhyun is overwhelmed by them all. He doesn’t know what he enjoys most: the deliciously aching demanding stretch of Misneok's cock in his mouth, or the sinfully teasing flutter of Minseok’s tongue on his cock. Doesn’t know, doesn’t care, doesn’t dwell overmuch, doesn’t doesn’t doesn’t stop until his body is a writhing, broken heap of hitched, choked off moans, ruined lips, trembling limbs, tear-clumped eyelashes. 

“So good for hyung, aren't you?” Minseok breathes after a particularly exquisite glide. The warm, wet, wet syllables just fucking _drag_ over the tip of Baekhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun gags around the bratty retort burning on the tip of his tongue, focuses instead on the way the words make heat skitter beneath his skin, make contentment thrum through his body. Baekhyun is always so painfully, helplessly pliant for Minseok, so greedy for it, melting into the touch, melting into the praise, needing to be good—be better for Minseok. Be the absolute best for him. 

Mouth pliant, throat relaxed and stuffed full of cock, his body taut with the quivering need for even more more _more_ , Baekhyun's the best for him, and Minseok rasps as much between deep,deep drags of his perfect, wet mouth. Minseok’s hips press deep, deep, deep, chokes him with it just exactly how Baekhyun likes it. How Minseok likes it, too, coming heavily down Baekhyun’s throat, a half a dozen breathless, long, long thrusts later. 

Baekhyun disengages with an inelegant tremor, a wet, hitching gurgle, and he whines, begs to be held, sobs in relief when Minseok understands, stumbles back around so they’re twisted in their sheets, face-to-face. Minseok cradles him with those disconcertingly strong arms as he strokes him off, bites at his throat, whispers how good Baekhyun was for his hyung, how much Minseok loves his mouth, and how Minseok always comes _hardest_ for him.

And Baekhyun comes then, collapsing back with a full-bodied tremble and a hitching whine at the dark, deep words, groping blindly for the solidity of Minseok’s warm, familiar, sleep-rumpled body. 

Minseok’s arms steady around his waist, slide upwards towards his shoulders, cradling still as shifts them both. Their limbs entwine, lips meet like they're meant to be. 

And Baekhyun only has another handful of minutes before Minseok is insisting they shower, drink their coffee, start their day _properly_ , but he cherishes them while he can, heedless of the stickiness of their sweaty bodies, the itch of drying come on his own stomach, the sliver of persistent sunlight shining right in his eyes, caring only for the perfection of being held in Minseok’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't go here, so i won't come back(,probably i dont fucking know, what do i even fucking ship???)
> 
>  
> 
> [been in this state of mind, been in this state of mind~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23e702UuOFg)


End file.
